willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Rathbone's Full House
The recently-deceased wizard known as Rathbone the Red left his "Dungeon of Many Things" almost completed beneath the ruins of his tower. A Marid bound at the entrance explained to visitors that by completing the trials within the labyrinth, they would be able to gain the powers of Rathbone's custom Deck of Many Things, as well as his personal magical items. Several people requested that the trials of the tower be completed. Djinn of Djinn believed that if Rathbone's labyrinth was completed, the bound Marid would be freed, and as such requested on several occassions that the Pathfinders make the attempt, though he warned them that she would likely to lash out once freed. As well, a letter from a matriarch of the Haiduc family, Granny Haiduc, explained that the late Rathbone was a friend of her family and that she wished for his body to be recovered so that it might be interred in the Haiduc plot. In exchange, she would grant those successful one of several family recipes. Rinzler, Ruthea, Kat, and Erevis completed the dungeon with Wutog over two expeditions, joined by Jura on the second trip. As the doors are now all open, any Pathfinder who visits the tower may now draw from the Deck of Many Things. Additionally, the Pathfinders freed the Marid, though she did not stay to express any gratitude, and received a magical spinning wheel and a recipe for an enchanted apple from Granny Haiduc, despite the fact that Rathbone's body was not to be found. Collected Cards The following are the cards which have already been drawn, and thereby permanently removed, from the deck. Those who draw from the deck gain the Gambler title. Throne: Drawn by Kat, who recived a magical deed which will allow her to design and erect a personalized keep in the Golden Fields. Comet: Drawn by Rinzler, who recieved the ability to direct the orbital path of a comet, which would obstensibly destroy an area miles in diameter should it be commanded to hit the planet. Key: Drawn by Jura, who recieved a powerful weapon of her own design. The card's power transformed her crystal-bladed +1 Keen Scythe into a +4 Keen Dancing Scythe which she can call to her hand from a distance of up to 30 feet. Vizier: Drawn by Erevis, who recieved the ability to summon a ghostly vizier once a week who can answer any sort of question, albiet with a bit of an attitude. Dunjon: Drawn by Ru, who recieved a map which continually updates to give pertinant details of its surrounding area, making it easier to find directions, shelter and to avoid encounters. Additionally, a single building or dungeon can be chosen, and the map will create a perfect, highly detailed map of the selected area, including live markers showing the positions of mobile beings, as well as all secret areas, treasures and anything else of note. Star: Drawn by Wutog, who recieved an enhancement to her strength and wisdom. Flames: Drawn by Alejandra, who was immediately struck to near death by a flaming projectile. After stabilizing herself, she found on her hand a ring which grants her Resist Fire 30 and the ability to cast Fireball once per day. Ruin: Drawn by Dr. Haiduc, who found that all of his present equipment became immediately broken. However, he also discovered in his possession a pair of gloves which have the ability to rust touched metal, as well as a baby rust monster. Euryale: Drawn by Gorgoroth, who gained a gorgon-like gaze ability, useable once. The card created a veil he could wear to prevent eye-contact; though it is believed that he could unintentionally affect someone with his gaze, the extent of this risk is unclear. He used this ability against the orc king, but the effect glanced off the king and affected three bystanders instead. He also gained the ability to detect extraplanar auras at will. Fates: Drawn by Halstein, who gained the ability to bend fate three times in three different ways. First, he was able to grant an ally a reroll to one saving throw; he used this ability to save Gorgoroth from deadly Catoblepas poison. Second, he is able to avoid any one random encounter. Third, he is able to turn back time for 6 seconds. Gem: Drawn by Enrique, who gained a number of valuable gems, one of which had a magical effect.